Complications
by Ritsuka1993
Summary: Allen rapes Kanda. . .but its not Allen at all, he was controlled by the 14th


Since that time in the bathroom where Allen had confessed his love to Kanda and Kanda confessed his love to Allen, the two had somewhat gotten just a bit closer to each other, sure there was the constant aruging and sparring between them both, but things seemed to have well simmered down . Kanda was sat ini the meditating room, with his leg crossed and eyes closes, mugen was sat by his side as per usual. He had just polished up the innocence to make it look a bit neater, he seemed to do that a lot, Mugen was of course Kanda's best friend and it seemed to piss him off whenever anyone touched the sword. A Soft sigh left the Asian's lips as he soon pushed himself up to his feet, stretching himself out, three hours of peace and relaxation seemed to do him the world of good.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Allen was sat with Lenalee and Lavi, for some reason he was not saying a word to them he just kept his head lowered down and was picking at his food, not even devouring it like he usually did, of course this was worrying both the red haired male and the plum haired girl. Lenalee reached over and touched Allen's hand and asked him a question.

"Allen-Kun? Are you all right you are rather quiet?"

". . ." Not even a single world left the boys lips. Lavi looked to Lenalee and then back to the blonde haired teenager, just what exactly was going on! Lenalee's eyes began to fill with tears, but slowly Allen lifted his head up there semed to be a different sheen in his eyes, but what on earth was with the boy that was causing him to shun his friends like this? Lavi raised his hand up about to smack Allen on the head just to try and get him to speak, but the boy took hold of Lavi's hand and bent it back, until a loud crack could be heard, the red head screamed in agony and Allen well smirked, getting himself to his feet leaving for the door, opening it and closing it behind. Lenalee looked to Lavi as he screamed in pain, taking hold of his hand in her own, she kissed the back of it.

"Anyhow, Allen slumped down the corridors hands stashed deep into his pockets his head was lowered and his snow white bangs were covering his face, he had some kind of creepy Aura about him that was not like the loving boy he was. Kanda had just got out from meditating feeling somwhat more relieved than normal, spotting Allen hurdling up towards him he blinked stopping in his tracks, of course Allen didn't look where he was going and collided straight into Kanda, causing the raven haired teenager to not even flinch but of course Allen was down on the floor on his back side, not even flinching as hit bottom hit the cold tiled floorings. Kanda sighed and looked to the youth and spoke.

"Baka Moyashi watch where you are going!"

". . ." Of course, nothing left Allen's lips, Kanda raised an eyebrow as he never got the normal back-chat response from Allen. Now this was really weird.

"Moyashi, whats eating you?"

". . ." Once again nothing left Allen's lips, this was really freaking Kanda out, the raven haired male was just about to walk past Allen , when the youth got to his feet, and he placed his hands on the elder teens chest giving him a really hard shove back, into his own room (Allen's room) he continued to push Kanda back until he was against his bed, the springs, releasing a rather high pitch creaking sound. Kanda growled loudly, not liking being restrained by Allen, he placed his hands on his chest giving him a hard shove but it was pointless Allen remained stiff, like a rock. Kanda's eyes widened to the size of saucers what happened to the weak assed moyashi that he loved to tease!

"M-M-Moy- -" Kanda was cut off, when Allen removed his vest, struggling against him. Allen's lips just folded up into a really big creepy smirk. Allen lowered his head down and placed his lips hard against the Asian's chest planting small kisses down, Kanda gasped his body shuddering his hand placing more on Allen's shoulders screeching once more, when Allen bit down on one of his nipples his body writhing up from the bed.

"W-What the fuck!...Nngh!" Kanda, did not like this he didn't like being dominated especially not by Allen, the boy was weak, something was just not right about him! But Kanda couldn't quite put his finger on it. Allen kissed down Kanda's stomach to the waist band of his trousers, slowly popping open the button tugging them down past Kanda's legs, the Asian teen wriggled and screamed out once more.

"Stop righ—Nnnngh!" As Allen reached down into Kanda's pants he pulled out Kanda's erection, man it really was big, the boy just smirked and moved his hand up and down the length, making it erect even more, Kanda's eyes snapped wide, screams leaving his lips, his cheeks were slowly beginning to get flustered, his inner thighs were trembling horribly, he just couldn't stop them from doing so. The white haired teen looked up to Kanda his bangs not moving from his face before his lowered back down and kissed the underside of Kanda's length, once again Kanda screamed his hips riding up from the bed his hand raised up to hit Allen across the head to see if it would knock him out, but the boy didn't even flinch he just continued what he was doing, moving down to nibble on one of Kanda's balls, loving the reactions that he was somewhat getting from the elder, an accidental moan left Kanda's lips as Allen teased those balls, but soon Allen would kiss down Kanda's thighs, his hands sliding to the front of his own pants, popping the button open dragging down his legs, his inner thighs shuddering at the feeling, his eyes closing as the cold air hit off his penis. Kanda's eyes shot wide, this was not happening it couldn't be! He was going to be raped by this pathetic Moyashi, he was beginning to feel sick just thinking about this, just being touched by the boy. But ever Kanda could even get the chance, the young Moyashi with his well his medium sized erection, literially rammed himself inside the raven haired Asian, Kanda screamed loudly, wincing a little bit his back raising up from the, bed his hands digging into the sheets.

"Moyashi..S-Stop!" Kanda begged but Allen soon began to move his hips thrusting hard and deep inside the elder, small pants leave his lips, Kanda's face was now really red his face was now covered in little beads of sweat along with his body. A Small growl left Allen's lips as he continued to rock his hips, panting louder and louder, his erection sliding father and farther inside of Kanda's entrance, Kanda's eyes were now all hazy, he hated this so damn much, but as Allen's lips came down close against the Asian's, Kanda bit down hard on his bottom lip, but Allen just moaned once more it felt really good. Kanda just froze his eyes shooting wide, what the hell was wrong with this stupid beansprout.

This went on for like an hour on end, Kanda was screaming out of him, muffled cries leave his mouth as it was soon gagged by the pest moyashi, until eventually Allen would release himself inside Kanda a scream like moan now leaving his lips and Kanda's body jolted up a pain cry left his lips also. A smirk soon plastered on Allen's face as he looked down at Kanda's pained state, the raven lay there in pain, his eyes were hazy slightly closed he looked horrible that devil glare was no longer there, but a weak wreck, Allen got off of Kanda, tugging up his pants, doing up the button at the front before he left the room, leaving Kanda alone, but as he walked down the corridor, something happened his head began to spin and his hand reached out for the wall supporting himself a shooting pain was now shooting through his head.

"Aghn!" Allen wailed, out until he finally came back to himself turning to look down the corridor. Where the hell did he come out of, he swore that he had just come out of his own room but why was he here? Standing outside in the hallway? Allen had absolutely no idea what had happened before, s he headed back to his room to get his masters golem Timcanpy, but as he pushed open the door his eyes shot wide to find Kanda on his bed a wreck. The white haired teen's eyes shot wide and hurried over to Kanda's aid, bending down by the bed.

"K-Kanda! What happened here?" Allen asked in worry. Kanda turned his head round to look at Allen, his body trembling of course Kanda was naked it Allen's face flush red at the sight but getting no response from Kanda he reached out to touch the raven's face, Kanda like snapped and took hold of Allen's hand in his own, squeezing it harshly and Allen winced.

"Dont you fucking touch me, Moyashi!" Kanda yelled. "Dont you think you have had enough touching me!"

Allen froze, what the hell was Kanda talking about he never did anything he was in the corridor the whole time, what was Kanda talking about the boy pulled his hand back and looked down to the mattress. He did not like being talked like this by Kanda and the state the raven haired teen was in Allen was not liking it at all, his head just lowered down lower and he shot back placing his hands on his thighs, Kanda got up, not saying another word although he winced, his back passage was seriously hurting but he tried not to let on that he was in pain or anything, slowly raising his head up Allen watched Kanda as he left the room and slowly the white haired teen tugged himself up onto the bed, pulling his legs to his chest. He had just got Kanda to well pay attention to him and now it had seemed that he had lost it once more. Allen would sniffle into his knees and sigh heavily, but looking through the window, Tyki there stood with a smirk on his face Road was now by his side.

"It seems that the 14th has done a very good job, ne Tyki?" Road asked. Hating the fact that Allen was with Kanda but now she felt somewhat more happier that Kanda now hated Allen more all thanks to that blasted 14th. Tyki just simply nodded his head, and ruffled the girls hair before they both would land down on the floor and head off into the mist together.


End file.
